<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Met You In The Future by EllynLives215</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957119">I Met You In The Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllynLives215/pseuds/EllynLives215'>EllynLives215</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death, Future Character Death, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Post-Avengers (2012), Seriously you will cry, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, This is a Fic To Cry too, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllynLives215/pseuds/EllynLives215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, it's not that simple, you know. Depends on who you ask." Tony said, tapping patterns on the leather armrest. "Time can be everchanging, always shifting to take into account of the trillions of variables that any being could alter at any given moment. Like the classic theory of a butterfly flapping it's wings in Brazil could cause a typhoon in New York" </p><p>"So, If I asked you. What would your answer be? Mr. Stark." The interviewer asked with a expectant smile. </p><p>Tony chuckled lightly at all but expected the question. "Well I've already invalidated that theory as a scientist... But as myself... I don't buy it. I think that the universe has it day to day outcomes you can influence, what you eat, drink etc. but at the end of the day-" Tony sighed, getting distracted by the familiar color crystal blue sky out of the stuffy studio window. "Something's... you just can't change."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Met You In The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this mid night while it was pouring outside. Honestly I debated whether I should post it for a unnaturally long amount of time. It was like "There's no reason to MAKE people sad. Come on Ellyn, Geezus" But here we are. So I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s late. Tony knows it’s late.</p><p>But laying in bed for two hours isn’t going to fix it. In fact it will only prove that he couldn’t go to sleep anyway. He’s midway through redesigning his gauntlet when a loud crash resonates behind him. His tool box is on the floor, bolts and nuts scattered all over the floor, knocked over by a hunched figure. </p><p>“...Steve…? What are you-... Oh my god-.... Steve, you’re bleeding.” Tony feels the panic rise into his throat looking at the dark patch staining Steve’s uniform. Tony bursts forwards as Steve sways, he catches Steve’s head before it cracks onto the floor when he crumples.<br/>
“Fuck. JARVIS, call an ambulance.” Tony shouts, looking over the damage on Steve’s uniform. “Sir, I must inform you. Captain Rogers is currently sleeping soundly in his bed upstairs.” </p><p>Tony looks down to the man in his arms, his hair is a darker brown. It’s got white strands running through it that shine dimly in the light. He has little crinkles at the corners of his eyes and smile lines by his nose. He’s pale from the blood loss but he still smiles softly at Tony. His eyes though not as brilliant as Tony’s used too are an aqua blue. </p><p>“You’re not Steve.” Tony says slowly confused, Not-Steve smiles somberly at him. He shakes his head tiredly, whispering a soft “No. I’m not.” It must take him a lot of effort because he lets out a strangled pained noise as the blood blooms larger on his suit. Tony notices now that it’s not the suit Steve currently wears, it's more vibrant, and thin like a second skin.  </p><p>“From the future…” He chokes out, trying to suck in air to his battered body. Tony tries to comprehend that statement. <i>Future.</i></p><p>“We need to get you to medical. JARVIS-” He stops at Steve’s hurried shaking on his head. “Apollo said there’d be a… paradox-... timeline-... thing if I s-stayed.” He sighs heavily, eyes closing briefly, “This is-… this is better.” </p><p>Tony feels his throat burn, “But you’ll-” “I know, sweet’hea’rt… I know…” Tony’s hands are shaking cradling Future-Steve in his arms, “When- What year…” </p><p>“I’m from 2042.” Tony eyes widen, Steve chuckles weakly, “Just celebrated my 124th b-birthday too… or 58th… you always used too c-corrected me…” </p><p>Tony’s heart throbs painfully, it’s past tense. <i>Why is it past tense?</i> “Guess I just gave up correcting, huh?” Tony says instead, praying to god Steve will agree with him. But his eyes go sad, “You were 68 when you d-died.” </p><p>That’s not what Tony was expecting at all. Tony opens his mouth to ask but Steve already knew he’d do that. “Not important-... y-you just stay in the house o-on September 3rd, 2012 mmkay…? I think around n-noon, that’s what Narepha s-said.” </p><p>Tony has so many questions: What happens on September 3rd? Who are these people Steve’s talking about? Why is Steve coming back from so far in the future? How did Steve get hurt? But Tony can see Steve’s fading and there’s nothing he can do about it. </p><p>“T-tony…” “I’m here, Steve.” “you g-gotta tell him…” “Tell who?” “Young me-... you gotta tell him y-your feelings…” Tony gasps quietly, “We’re-? Together in the future…?” </p><p>Steve nods, blinking sluggishly. He lifts his hand off the floor, showing Tony the band on his finger. It’s a glittering white silver like a pure carved diamond. <i>“Oh Steve…”</i></p><p>Steve’s face blurs for a moment as the tears overflow Tony’s eyes. His fond smile crumbles a bit, “mm’ s-selfish…” “You're not selfish, Steve.” “I made y-you cry…” Steve sounds so heartbroken at the thought he’d hurt Tony, “I w-wanted to see you again.” </p><p>Tony swallows the lump in his throat, “It’s okay, Steve. You’re not selfish for wanting that.” Steve head loll’s a bit as he loses the strength to hold it up. Tony’s quick to support him sliding his fingers soothingly into Steve’s hair. “So be’uta’ful.” Steve slurs quietly, He leans into that hand allowing himself for the briefest moment to let his lashes flutter closed, and pretend that it’s years ago. The sun's setting against the water, the breeze is cool and smelling of salt. There’s sand between his toes. He’s sitting by the beach collapsed in a lounge chair, His Tony is leaning into his lap, running his fingers through the damp short hair on the back of Steve’s neck. </p><p>They’re smiling blissfully watching the waves lap leisurely against the coast. Tony’s rambling on about a new project he can’t wait to start and Steve just lays there watching him speak. How his lips move, his nose creases, and his eyes sparkling with life. They’re happy, so perfectly happy. </p><p>Steve feels the tears wiped from his cheeks, he didn’t realize he was crying. He pours all his energy into opening his eyes again, and Tony’s there, youthful and so beautiful. </p><p>“I love you.” He whispers, voice too spent to create much more sound. Tony shudders, pushing a fragile smile on his face. “I love you too.” </p><p>Steve exhales slowly, peacefully, the ghost of a smile still playing over his face as he wilts into Tony. His eyes a watery blue behind his drooped lids slow to a stop, the life leaking out until there’s nothing but an empty, vacant shell. Steve isn’t looking through them anymore. </p><p>What Steve sees is the ocean… and Tony, sun kissed and beaming. He’s laughing joyously, holding out his hand beckoning Steve to the sea. He smiles too, reaching out and taking his warm solid hand as they walk into the water together.</p><p>Tony doesn’t get the chance to close Steve’s eyes, he doesn’t get the chance to pretend that Steve’s just sleeping because he’s just gone. He winks out of existence like he was never there at all. Tony gazes down at his perfectly unsoiled clothes, at his perfectly clean hands. </p><p>He holds his breath... for what he doesn’t know. Tony just shakily wraps his arms around himself sitting on the workshop floor and lets his tears fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I imagine in this fic that Endgame never happened, but more of an apocalyptic disaster scenario that was inevitably started on September 3rd, 2012. Future Steve planned to travel back in time stop a significant event that was related to Tony leaving the house on that date around noon. Things don't go as planned and Steve has to ensure that the timeline will change, so before he dies he travels directly to Tony to tell him directly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>